


Keeping the Goddess In Line

by yuricest (toonphile)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Breathplay, Community: smallfandomkinkmeme, Drabble, F/F, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/yuricest
Summary: Homura is determined to keep Madoka around through any means necessary.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 19





	Keeping the Goddess In Line

**Author's Note:**

> fill for this prompt! https://smallfandomkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1405.html?thread=2685#cmt2685

Keeping Madoka from becoming God again is like keeping a puppy on a leash, really.

Having to be with Madoka constantly would have been an annoyance in the past timelines, as she couldn't be beside her every second of every day. But now, with a world built in her own image? It's just so much easier to slot herself in the apartment next to Madoka's family, in the same class, and to make 'coincidences' happen between them.

Living next to her now was the best part, because often Madoka will try to correct herself in her sleep, rather than when she was awake. So Homura has to sneak in, making sure she's as quiet as possible, and hold her down, keep her there with her.

It feels sacreligious doing it, like a priest hoarding their God themselves. But it's a necessity, because a world without Madoka was unimaginable.

Tonight was one of those nights. Homura had snuck into Madoka's room with no pretense, mostly because she liked to watch her sleep. She didn't need to sleep like normal, and neither did Madoka, but she didn't know that. Maybe that's why it happens so often at night.

Madoka's eyes shot open, a bright yellow glow emitting from them. Homura was on her in a second, pinning the Goddess down with her legs. Her hands wrap around her neck, nails digging in. Madoka begins to struggle, legs kicking in frustration, trying to escape the source of her breathlessness. Homura only strengthened her hold, to the point where she felt she was almost crushing Madoka's windpipe.

Madoka's sputtering became more aggressive, with her gripping Homura's back, trying to get her loose. The light was still there, albeit faint, but Homura wasn't going to take any chances.

Madoka's face was beginning to turn red, and the light's gone. Homura lets go, watches as the girl below her swallows for air. Homura climbs off, leaving through the window before Madoka could see her.

She'll have to come back tomorrow. Even if Madoka doesn't try to leave, at least she can see her at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @incest_toons!


End file.
